The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for hauling supplies, including, but not limited to, buckets or other containers. The disclosed apparatus also provides improvements for supply storage.
Livestock need various types of care, and are often exhibited in competitions. Various types of supplies are needed for this livestock care, and for preparing the livestock for the competitions, and it may be somewhat burdensome to haul and/or store these supplies.